Latching mechanisms are commonly used to secure a movable member to a stationary member in order to control unwanted movement. One example of such use is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,852 which issued on Oct. 14, 1980, to F. A. Schmitz et al. It teaches a latch mechanism which secures a boom assembly of the backhoe to the frame when the boom is raised to its maximum position. Upon reaching its maximum raised position, the boom can be latched to the frame, provided the stick is in its fully retracted position. Another example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,090 which issued Jan. 25, 1983, to J. F. Shumaker et al. It also teaches a latch mechanism for securing a boom to the frame when the boom is raised to its maximum position. The latching of the boom can only be affected if the stick is in its fully retracted position.
Retractable teeth assemblies are commonly used in blade assemblies to control the extent of extension of the teeth on the blade assemblies and to provide ample ground clearance for better mobility. Normally in these arrangements, the height of the blade assembly is controlled by a double acting cylinder and the extension of the teeth is controlled by another double acting hydraulic cylinder. In these arrangements, there normally is no interrelationship between the raising or lowering of the blade and the extending or retracting of the retractable teeth. One example of such an arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,749 which issued on Feb. 2, 1971, to M. D. Fryrear et al. It teaches a linkage arrangement for extending and retracting a cutting edge of a blade assembly. Another example is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,196 which issued on May 26, 1936, to N. H. Senz. It teaches an arrangement for extending and retracting a plurality of teeth between fully retracted and fully extended positions. The degree of extension or retraction is controlled, depending on soil conditions, by the operator. A further example is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,285 which issued July 25, 1961, to H. G. Hoxie. It teaches a scarifier arrangement for use on the ends of a bulldozer blade. Depending on soil conditions, the operator can selectively extend or retract either of the scarifier teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,465 which issued Sept. 10, 1974, to J. C. Collins teaches a scarifier assembly which operates in conjunction with a scraper bowl to break up the soil which makes it easier for loading the soil into the scraper bowl. The scarifier assembly has a mechanical latch mechanism for locking the scarifier in its fully extended position once the scarifier has been moved to its fully extended position.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.